


Those People are Going to Die Because of Us....

by LuciusOfShadowbreak



Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan
Genre: Annoyed Royce, Frustration, Gen, Locked In, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusOfShadowbreak/pseuds/LuciusOfShadowbreak
Summary: What if Royce Melborn and Hadrian Blackwater failed their mission in The Disappearance of Winter's Daughter, and it's Genevieve Winter's fault? How will Hadrian deal with the situation?





	Those People are Going to Die Because of Us....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I just joined ArchiveOfOurOwn, and this is my first fanfiction to ever be posted. I will gladly accept comments and reviews. Enjoy!  
> I do not own Riyria or any of Michael J. Sullivan's works.

"Should have thought of that before locking us in a stone room," Hadrian said.  
"I did," Genny replied. She pointed at Royce who was currently fumbling at the lock to the cell door with his tools. Genny and Hadrian waited expectantly for the faint pop of the lock being broken, but it never came. Royce continued to work at the lock for a while, but eventually gave up. Returning his tools to his belt, Royce turned, glaring at Genny, and began to pace the small length of the cell.  
"There went your foolproof plan," Hadrian muttered, "Now we're stuck in here. Villar has gotten away, and over a hundred nobles have just been condemned to a horrible death." Genny shot him a pained look. Shaking his head at himself, Hadrian regretted the harsh words. By Mar, he was beginning to sound like Royce. Arcadius had been right, Royce was beginning to rub off on him.  
But all that he had said was true. Royce and him had come to do what they had been paid to do, recover Genevieve Winter. But, in the process of doing so, they had come across Villar, a mir who planned to kill every noble in Rochelle. He was also the one holding Genevieve captive. This had seemed like a turn of the tides of fortune at first, but given their current situation, Hadrian now realizes it was far from it.  
Now, Villar will successfully summon a horde of golems with no one to stand in his way. Unless they got put of this cell, nothing could be done. Hadrian signed, throwing his head back in frustration. This caused Royce to pause mid-stride and shoot a glare at his partner, as if the sudden disturbance had ruined his train of thought.  
"We failed, Royce. Do you know how many people are going to die because of us?" Hadrian knew reasoning with the thief was impossible, but he had to get the words out. "I know you could care less about what happens to those people out there, especially them being nobles, but those people are going to die because we failed. It just doesn't sit right with me."   
Suddenly deciding to do something about the situation instead of just sitting there sulking, Hadrian stood abruptly, then charged at the cell door. Royce had to leap out of the way to avoid being trampled. Hadrian rammed into the door with his shoulder, it it didn't budge. The impact barely rattled it's hinges, but it did leave Hadrian with a sore arm.  
Royce, from where he stood, rolled his eyes, as if he couldn't believe that Hadrian was stupid enough to even attempt such a thing, since even he himself couldn't pick the lock to the door.  
Giving up, Hadrian shot a glare at Royce and resumed his seat on the stone floor beside Genny. Royce resumed his pacing.  
Eventually, Royce drew up the hood of his tattered cloak and took up a seat in the far corner of the cell, isolating himself from Hadrian and Genny. Royce had goven up.  
Hadrian knew it was over. If Royce couldn't get them out of there, no one could. The nobles were soon to die, and so we're they. It was only a matter if time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review!  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
